


Altissian Thunder

by starlightened



Series: The Flower Girl [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Counter Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Prompto and Artemisia are too cute for their own good, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: In which Prompto decides to surprise Artemisia at the flower shop in the middle of a thunder storm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a sequel to [Altissian Flora](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9769598), where I introduce Artemisia, my OC. It's not super necessary to read it first, but I'd recommend it anyway just to get some more Prompto fluff in your life.
> 
> Follow my FFXV writing blog at nifwrites.tumblr.com! :)

Prompto wasn’t sure if the rain fell harder in Altissia, or if was just his imagination. His boots slapped against the cobblestone ground as he raced to his destination, his hands covering hair as it grew limper by the second.

His destination finally came into view as he dashed towards the arched doorway. He flung the door open, the bell chiming as he did so, and slammed it shut behind him. Prompto panted heavily, trying to catch his breath, as the small, doe-eyed girl behind the counter pushed her glasses further up her nose and regarded him curiously.

“Prompto?” 

“Hi babe,” he waved, still breathing heavily. “I came to surprise you.”

“I see that,” Artemisia mused, holding her elbow in one hand as she tried to hide her smirk behind her palm. “You’ve also tracked quite a puddle into the front of my shop.”

Prompto pouted. “What, I get no kiss hello?”

Artemisia rolled her eyes and stepped around the counter to come closer. As she inched closer to his face, Prompto suddenly shook out his hair, small flecks of water shooting in all different directions.

“Prompto!” Artemisia shrieked, though her laughter betrayed the scolding tone. As she took off her glasses to wipe them on her apron, Prompto swept her up in his arms and kissed her deeply on the lips. She melted into the kiss, her spectacles hanging limply from her fingers as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He finally pulled away, a little breathless, and grinned at the blush that emerged on her face. “I missed you,” he said, resting his damp forehead against hers.

Artemisia laughed, closing her eyes and savouring their quiet moment together. “I missed you too.”

Prompto lifted his forehead from hers to look around the shop. “No customers today?”

Artemisia sighed. “No. Business has been slow lately. Usually happens around the rainy season.”

Prompto huffed. Then suddenly, he got an idea. “I was going to offer to take you for a walk around the city before going out to dinner,” he said, a sly grin coming onto his face. Artemisia looked at him suspiciously, putting her glasses back on, curious at the glint in his eyes. Prompto reached his arm back and turned the lock on the door. “But maybe we can just eat here instead.”

Artemisia looked at him questioningly. “But…I don’t have any food.”

Prompto waggled his eyebrows at her. After a beat, she got the clue.

“Oh my gods.”

“Well?” Prompto grinned. “What do you say?”

Artemisia bit her lip, tapping her foot nervously. She looked around, though she knew that she was the only person in the shop. Glancing up at Prompto’s expectant face, she quickly turned the sign on the door from Open to Closed and gave him a small smile.

Prompto leaned down and kissed her again, harder this time, with an urgency that made Artemisia’s heart rate pick up rapidly. He held her flush against him and walked her backward until her back hit the counter. He lifted her up until she was sitting on top of it, and stood in the space between her legs.

“You really want to do this here?” she asked breathlessly as Prompto’s clever fingers worked at untying the knot of her apron.

“Mhm,” he replied cheerfully, lifting it above her neck and tossing it to the ground. He unbuttoned her shirt, but not fully, just enough to expose the black lace of her bra. Prompto groaned at the sight, pressing kisses along her neck and the tops of her breasts.

“Do you want me to take this off?” Artemisia panted, her hands tangling in his messy blond hair.

“No,” he panted, working at tugging her jeans away. “You’re so sexy just like this.”

Artemisia bit her lip as she blushed heavily, her breasts heaving as her breaths came quicker and quicker. Prompto pulled her closer to him so that her ass was halfway off the counter, and tugged her panties down her smooth, toned legs.

He kissed her gently on the lips. “Are you okay?” he asked, noticing the hitch in her breath as her sex was exposed to the cool air of the flower shop.

She nodded meekly.

“Can you say it?” he asked, his voice small but full of concern. “I just want to make sure you’re okay before we do anything. I don’t want to pressure you if you’re not ready.”

“Gods, Prompto,” Artemisia almost laughed. “Yes. A thousand times, yes. Please, take me.”

Prompto smiled so wide he thought his face would split in two. He kissed her again, more desperate and more hungry, before trailing wet kisses down her neck and her cleavage, before hiking up the hem of her button down shirt to get to his prize.

Artemisia had never felt her heart beating so fast in her entire life. She’d had lovers in the past, but it was never anything special, and they’d never gone on their knees for her. Not once. 

So to see Prompto so eagerly dropping down and hauling her legs over his shoulders was dizzying. He lifted her legs slightly so that she was lying with her back on the counter, though she craned her neck up to watch as his mouth pressed kisses along her calf and up her leg towards her inner thigh.

 

When Prompto’s mouth finally found her dripping heat, Artemisia threw her head back and cried out. His mouth on her sensitive folds felt so good, unlike anything she’d ever experienced before. His rain-soaked hair tickled her inner thighs and his hands kept her pinned against his mouth. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but she was propped up on her elbows so she could watch him work.

Prompto was enthusiastic, to say the least. He couldn’t boast to having the most experience when it came to sex, but he’d been with people before, both men and women, and over the years he’d learned how to use his devilish tongue to satisfy his partners.

He wiggled his tongue up and down her folds before swirling it around her clit, his breath hot and wet against her sensitive skin. He knew just how much pressure to apply, and could read Artemisia’s body so easily. He knew just how to tease her perfectly—slowing his movements and applying gentle sucking motions with his lips as her breath quickened, and then speeding up as she started getting used to his slow, steady pace. He wanted to see her fall apart.

Artemisia kept her eyes trained on Prompto the whole time. His mouth was just too good, too clever, and she gripped at her breast through her bra, letting his name fall from her lips in long, drawn out moans.

“Keep saying my name, babe,” Prompto winked up at her before his hand moved from her thigh towards her glistening folds.

Artemisia saw him move, but still jumped slightly at the feeling of his hand on her sex. He moved his mouth away to play with her for a minute, rising to kiss her as his fingers stroked at her without any rush. She sat up and held the back of his head as she kissed him, feeling him slipping two of his fingers inside her heat as his thumb worked her clit. Her mouth fell away from his as his deft fingers massaged her walls. She bit her lip to keep from crying out and Prompto nuzzled his nose against hers.

“Don’t hide your sounds from me,” he murmured, gently pressing small kisses to her lips. “I want to hear you.”

Artemisia nodded, her hands clinging to his shirt as he crooked his fingers inside her to press against her sensitive walls. “Oh my gods, Prompto, you’re going to be the death of me…”

He grinned cheekily. “But what a way to go.”

Artemisia laughed, but it fell away into a moan as he dropped back down and closed his lips around her clit, his fingers still curling and stroking inside of her. She felt her legs starting to shake, and she had to try her hardest to keep her thighs from clamping around Prompto’s head.

“Prom,” she panted, pushing at his shoulders. “I’m…I’m—”

“Come for me babe,” Prompto panted against her mons as his tongue and fingers worked in tandem to coax her orgasm out of her. 

The feeling was something completely new. Her mind was racing and she felt heat radiating through her entire body. It started to gather and coil, sliding down towards her core as Prompto’s ministrations started getting more and more urgent. She felt it pooling within her, the most pleasure she’d ever felt in her entire life, and chased that feeling until it overcame her.

Artemisia’s chest heaved as she felt her self tip over the edge. She threw her head back and screamed out his name and it echoed through the empty shop. Her walls clenched hard around his fingers and fluttered, as if to keep him there, and Prompto gladly licked up all remnants of her orgasm as her juices started flowing onto his hand.

He stood and wiped his mouth and chin with the back of his hand, helping Artemisia sit up as she gazed at him through half-lidded eyes.

“Wow,” she smiled lazily, bringing him in for a kiss. “That’s…that’s never happened to me before.”

“What?” Prompto asked, confused, playing with a strand of her hair. “Someone going down on you, or…?”

She blushed. “I’ve never had an orgasm.”

Prompto’s mouth dropped and his eyes went wide. _“Never?”_

She shook her head, embarrassed. “Not before that.”

Prompto gaped at her. “Well then,” he finally said, unzipping his pants to let his rock hard erection fall out. It leaned against her thigh as she scooted closer to him on the counter. “We have to make up for lost time.”

He took a condom out of his pocket and ripped it open with her teeth, handing it to her to help him slip it on. She looked him in the eyes as she rolled it down his length, and saw the way his eyes fluttered shut momentarily at the feeling of her hands on him.

He lined himself up, but stopped for a second to tuck her hair behind her ears.

“You’re still sure?”

Artemisia could have laughed again, but instead she just smiled at him, gently rubbing his shoulders and leaning her forehead against his.

“The most sure I’ve ever been.”

Prompto kissed her as he entered her, his tongue caressing hers as his cock pushed past her folds. He muffled her moans with his kiss, his hands coming to rest on her back to keep her flush against him. Artemisia wrapped her legs around his waist as he started to move.

“Oh, Prom,” she sighed dreamily, resting her head against the crook of his neck. “You feel so good.”

Prompto moaned as she clenched her walls purposely around him, a small, mischievous grin ghosting over her face. “Could say the same thing about you, babe.”

He held onto her tightly as he picked up his speed, setting a fast, hard pace. Artemisia keened, feebly biting down on his shoulder to keep herself grounded. Everything about him felt too good, too divine, and she felt her release fast approaching again.

“Prom,” she gasped, her thighs squeezing against his hips. “Are you close?”

“Y-yeah,” he admitted, as his thrusts started to falter. “You’re just too good, I don’t know how long I can last.”

Prompto was determined to make Artemisia come one more time before he finished though. He pumped into her hard, making her bare ass squeak against the counter as she got pushed back against it. He hauled her forward again and kept thrusting into her, the drag of his cock against her walls making her moan out his name and singing his praises.

“Oh, Six,” she whimpered, her hands scrabbling at his back, gripping at his shirt in tight bunches. “I’m gonna come.”

Prompto brought one of his hands to her clit and she leaned back to look at him, her eyes wild and aflame behind her glasses.

“Come for me, Artemisia,” he said, working his fingers against her sensitive nub as her mouth fell open at the sensation. “I want to feel you.”

Artemisia held eye contact with him for as long as she could as she came again, but as her orgasm overwhelmed her, her eyes fluttered shut. Prompto surged forward and kissed her, muffling her moans as she her body shook in his arms. He worked through her tightness and it wasn’t long until he came as well, groaning against her lips as she stroked the back of his neck comfortingly.

He pulled out of her and removed the condom, tying it up with a knot. “Uh…where should I throw this out?” he asked, scanning the room for a garbage can. Artemisia chuckled pointed to the garbage can around the counter. He pecked her on the lips and quickly disposed of it before coming back to the space between her legs.

“You’re perfect, you know that?” he whispered, kissing her on the cheek. “Absolutely perfect.”

“Prompto,” Artemisia sighed, raking her fingers through his hair. He leaned into her touch and she smiled. “You’re too good to me. Thank you for that. You were incredible.”

He pecked her again on the lips before picking her discarded panties up from the floor and helping her re-dress. The rain still pelted the window from outside as Prompto hopped up on the counter beside her, and wrapped an arm around her waist to draw her closer.

Artemisia craned her head up to look at him. Without hesitating, she said, “I love you.”

The boldness with which she said it took Prompto aback. He looked at her for a second, dumbfounded. Possibly a second too long, because her shyness was starting to seep back into her features, and she started to turn away, as if embarrassed by her confession. Prompto cupped her cheeks and kissed her, hard. When he pulled away, she saw that his eyes were glazed over with happy tears, the biggest smile she’d ever seen plastered across his freckled face.

“I love you too,” he breathed, looking a ray of sunshine bursting through a cloudy day. “So, so much.” Then he added, “Which I’m sure you knew, because the guys keep making fun of me for it and you know how they can get when—”

Artemisia cut him off with a kiss. When she pulled away, he was blushing.

They sat there together for a while, watching the rain fall outside from the comfort of the flower shop. They could have sworn they heard thunder overhead, the chaos of nature rampant outside. But it didn’t phase them. In the quiet, amongst the flowers, they found peace.


End file.
